Previews
by hollybells1
Summary: Previews for ' Jump City Blues ', ' Justice Teens ', ' Marauders and Company ', ' Omi's Equal 2 ', ' Secret Santa ', ' Team Ia ', ' Teen... Titans? ', and ' Troubling Mysteries '.
1. Troubling Mysteries

The New Girl

Mr. Lancer glanced around at his class, scrutinizing those who weren't doing their work. "Ahem," he coughed, although nobody paid any attention to him. "First person to raise their hand has no homework tonight," he continued, not knowing whether to laugh or cry as every hand in the room shot up. "It's a tie, so everyone still has their homework. Anyways… We have a new student." He opened the door, revealing the surprised face of a fifteen year-old girl. She placed a foot through the door, smiling tentatively.

"Class, this is Faye. I expect you all to give her a very warm welcome. Faye, you can take that seat right over there." When she didn't budge, Mr. Lancer gave her a light push. She strolled quietly over, sitting beside a blonde-haired jock and a raven-haired boy. Mr. Lancer turned back to his lecture, and Faye opened her book and hid behind it.

"Class, this is Faye. I expect you to give her a warm welcome, and Faye, you can take that seat right over there," he said, nodding towards a seat between Danny and Dash. She silently nodded her head, walking over towards the seat. As she sat down, Mr. Lancer resumed his lesson, and she quickly brought out her book and turned to the page on the board.

A sigh came out of the girl's mouth as the bell rang, and she quickly gathered up her stuff. She pushed aside a strand of straight black hair, revealing wise azure eyes. She was the last one in the classroom, and she slowly walked out of the classroom, only to be stopped as she reached the door. A burly boy wearing a leather jacket stood there, his arm blocking the door way. "So, do you like footballs players?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at the girl.

The silhouette of a girl could be seen, hiding behind a locker. She held her breath as Dash ran by, only releasing it when he turned the corner. "Phew," she said, straightening up. She hated snobs who thought they were all that, and did everything possible to avoid them. As she stepped out from behind the locker, she bumped into someone, sending all her items askew and her sprawled out on the floor.

"Whoops, sorry," she heard, and she gazed up to see the boy who sat next to her in homeroom, accompanied by two other people.

"It's no problem, really," she said, standing up and brushing off her clothing. She squatted back down, slightly ruffling her navy blue jean pants, and started gathering up her stuff.

As the three people kneeled down to help her, she smiled. The boy looked at her, as though trying to find the way to say what he was thinking. "What were you hiding from?" he blurted out, saying it in the most subtle way he could muster. Faye smiled, and then related what had just occurred.

"So that's basically what happened," she concluded, as she walked towards the cafeteria. She looked at them all, continuing on. "So, what are your names? I don't believe I caught them before."

"Oh, I'm Danny," the blue eyed one said, and she heard pipes of "I'm Sam," and "I'm Tucker," from the other two.

"Cool, I'm Faye. Nice to meet you all," she said, smiling as they reached the cafeteria doors. As she thought of Dash inside, she mumbled something unheard under her breath.

"Excuse me?" Danny asked, and she immediately clamped her mouth shut. She straightened up, smiling too widely and changing the subject as she pushed open the doors.

"So, are you guys involved in any sports?" she asked, striding with them into the cafeteria.

"Does laying around all day watching T.V. count, because I believe Tucker holds the world record for that one," Sam said in her usual depressed voice.

"Hey, I can still hear you!" Tucker said indignantly, although he didn't look that upset.

"Well, Danny hun-" Tucker started, stopping when he received a sharp stamp on the foot from Danny. "-ts for nice shoes," he finished, trying to hide the pain from his face. Faye smiled amusedly. "Well that's... Unique. I'll give you that," she said, sitting down at an empty table with the three friends.

At first everything was quiet, and they each ate their lunches in peace. But in the blink of an eye, the coloring of the room changed, and an evil looking ghost (Plasmius, everyone learned as he shouted his name) floated above the table Faye was sitting at, looking around the room for something. Most people in the room screamed and ran, Danny, Sam, and Tucker the only ones remaining. Faye had run out of the lunch area and into the girl's room, which strangely nobody else hid in.


	2. Jump City Blues

"Why are we allowing two schools to explore the Tower?" Cyborg asked Robin, who shrugged.

"They said it would be a good educational experience. What was I supposed to say, 'Sorry, we don't think that'll work because we don't feel like having visitors.' Besides, you should've heard their voices."

"Whatever. So long as they stay out of my way, I don't care," a sullen voice replied from the couch, Raven snapping shut her book.

"Don't worry, I think they want to live to tell the tale," Beast Boy replied, ducking as the book was flung his way.

"Hello friends! What is this I hear of more friends joining us?" Starfire yelled, zipping into the room. Nobody looked up as she bounded off the walls, used to this by now.

"Nothing Star. It's nothing."

-------------

"Hello class. As you all know, school ends in one month," a bald, overweight teacher began, earning cheers from the whole room. "And, as I'm sure you all also know, we will be taking a three week fieldtrip to Jump City, home of the legendary Teen Titans." More cheers, before everyone quieted down and allowed Mr. Lancer to continue.

"This also means I need you to get into groups of eight, and if you don't pair up by the time the music stops, I'll choose your groups. GO!" he yelled, and people took a few seconds to realize the music had already begun. Sam, Tucker, and Danny all clung to each other, Valerie quickly joining them. They scanned the room for other people, stopping dead in their tracks when they saw the only available foursome.

"THEM!" both sides screeched, seemingly shaking the whole building.

-------------

"And that's tonight's homework. Any questions?" Steve Barkin asked his students, getting no reply as usual. "Alright then, disperse. WAIT!" he shouted, remembering something. Students froze in their tracks "Don't forget to begin packing. We leave this Monday for Jump City, and I suggest you bring a good book or a pillow for the ride. It'll take at least a day if we go without stopping. Now, have a nice weekend!"

All but two students filed out of the room, eager to leave and go home. Kim Possible, however, had remained with her best friend Ron Stoppable. "Umm, Mr. Barkin?" Kim asked, trying to get his attention. The teacher finally turned around, groaning when he saw who was addressing him.

"I have to guard a top secret lab Monday morning to Monday afternoon, so should I just call in a favor or…" she trailed off, making the teacher shrug.

"It's not my problem. Do whatever you want. Now, if you'll excuse me I'm going to go play some Rugby," the former military lieutenant replied, walking out of the classroom and towards the battlefield.

-------------

It was an odd sight, really. Lots of vans speeding towards Jump City, the passengers excited about their future experiences. The fifteen passenger vans were filled to the brim with people, everyone struggling just to breath.

Tucker had his head resting against the window, a small line of drool running down the glass. Beside him Danny listened to some music and sketched on some paper, unknowingly having Sam watching his every move.

A sudden jolt from the van had everyone sitting up straight in their seats, trying to find the problem. "Alright, I need everyone to file out single file. There's some guy named Gizmo out there," Mr. Lancer announced, and everyone sprinted out of the van as fast as they could.

Danny remained behind, waiting until everyone but his two best friends were out of sight before changing into his alter ego, Danny Phantom. No longer was he Danny Fenton, 14 year old high school nerd. No, now he was Danny Phantom, biggest threat to every ghost in the Ghost Zone.

He zoomed off towards the fight, five very surprised teenagers watching him go.

(( Alright, Kim will enter next chapter for the fight. So will the Teen Titans. Oh, and those five startled people watching him fly away, I'm not telling you who they are. They could be the Titans, they could be Valerie and Danny's other four science project partners, or they could be reporters trying to get the fight.

I'm not saying anything. Except that next chapter you also find out who got paired up with the trio and Valerie. I think it's pretty obvious, but you never know.))


	3. Secret Santa

Every year I play the same game. People put what they want for Christmas in a small, black box, and I try to get it for them. Only my two best friends, Tucker and Danny, know I do this, seeing as they're the only ones who know I'm rich as well. It's what I do to make sure karma doesn't come knocking on my door.

Or knocking it down.

This year, however, Tucker and Danny promised to help me with my shopping, so it would be done three times quicker. I still had to wait till the end of the day, but I could already see papers overflowing the box. It sure would be another busy year.

See, the way I did this whole thing was I saved my allowance for the year, not really needing it anyways, and added it to the giant Christmas money my parents give me. I mean, I could buy a _house_ with that much money. Seriously, I'm not even joking.

So the day went by slowly, both Danny and Tucker doing some last-minute shopping. I didn't mind, and rather ran off to get my disguise. As much as it pained me to say it, I didn't want anyone to know I was the one helping them.

At least, not with money.

So I trotted into my house, barely acknowledging my parents. I mean, I was grateful they gave me life, but not much else. So I continued to my room, sighing deeply. It was disguise time, no matter how little I wanted to dress up. So I rushed off to my closet, grabbing the last thing I'd ever be caught in.

Pink.

Yes, it destroyed my gothic ways, but also ensured my disguise. As if the pink, girly shirt and jean skirt weren't enough, I had to grab the one thing I despised the most. Fur. I gingerly took the mink coat, wrapping it around me. I shivered, not from the cold, but from the feel of dead animals on my shoulders.

Digging towards the bottom of my closet, I pulled out two white, high heeled boots, pulling them up my legs. With my disguise nearly finished, I walked over to my vanity.

Grabbing some contacts, I made my eyes an innocent looking green, blinking a few times to get out some tears. Next I grabbed some hair dye, the label proclaiming it was actually strawberry blonde in color.

To tell the truth, that's my natural hair color. I mean, my hair isn't truly black, but strawberry blonde and goths _don't_ mix. It was that cool hair dye that washed out the next time you took a shower, so I sprayed every strand of hair with it.

Looking in the mirror, I realized I looked just like my parents wanted me to look.

Snooty, rich, and perfect. The spoiled girly girl they always wanted. But it wasn't what _I_ wanted, so I only did it once a year.

I sighed deeply, realizing it would be a long day. Usually I didn't change until I got to the mall, but Danny was going to pick me up this year.

My true angel taking me away from this mortal place, and to heaven.

I shook my head, realizing how embarrassing that would sound if he could read minds. And, with his ghost powers, I wouldn't put it past him. Besides, the mall wouldn't be heaven.

Well, not if I were alone.

'_Stop it!'_ I angrily shouted to myself, banging my head against my bedpost. _'It'll never happen. He thinks of you as a _friend_. Nothing more, nothing less.'_

"You know, I may not be a doctor, but I don't think that's healthy," a voice drawled behind me, and I recognized it instantly as Danny's.

"Oh, well, I was upset," I explained, happy my face was caked with makeup and he couldn't see my blush.

"Oh, well, have you seen Sam. I do believe she lives here, but I could be mistaken…" He smirked over at me, and my face flustered up a bit.

"Hey, I don't want anyone recognizing me, ok?" I replied, trying to keep my voice even.

"No problem there," he replied, grabbing my hand before I could retort. Blushing, he took off into the sky, the breeze wafting us on the way to the mall.

((Alright. First chapter of Secret Santa. I personally like certain parts, then despise others. –shrugs- Anyways, this'll be fun because you get to see different canon characters and what they want the most in life. Well, for Christmas anyways. And there's that love letter to Sam, and I think it's pretty obvious who _that_ is going to be from. –winks-))


	4. Omi's Equal 2

"_Honey? You in there?" a voice asked from the kitchen, and Rory shut her book._

"_Yes mom," she shouted in exasperation, quickly shoving the diary under her bed. Apparently, she had a sixth sense or something because at that moment her mother came in._

"_What'cha doing?" the elderly women asked, sitting down on the girl's bed._

"_Just meditating," Rory replied, sweeping her long, messy brunette locks out of her face._

"_Who are you and what have you done with my daughter?" This last comment only made the young girl roll her eyes and bound towards the door, opening it up and racing down the stairs._

"_Three, two, one, DADDY'S HOME!" the new teenager exclaimed, jumping on her dad before he could even shut the door._

"_Ria, who is she and what has she done to our daughter?" the new arrival asked, and Ria shrugged._

"_I don't know Ray, but maybe she's acting weird because it's her birthday and she knows we have presents stashed in the house," the mother suggested, kissing her girl on the head despite complaints. "Alright, you know the rules. Me and your father will guard the two hints, blindfolded, and when you put them together you'll find the next present, along with another hint. Continue on until you find the greatest gift of them all, and then we'll have cake and ice-cream. Ready? Give us ten seconds… NOW!"_

_The couple separated, one jumping up the stairs while the other ran down the hall._

------------- _  
_

_What seemed to be an hour later, Rory was content with her new presents. Her parents had even given her another Shen Gong Wu to add to her collection. Currently, on a shelf above her bed a protected by 'magic,' were the Changing Chopsticks (Age 1), the Ants in the Pants (Age 2), the Wudai Time Tables (Age 3), and the Manchurian Musca (Age 4)._

_On another shelf, this one in a more discreet area, she had four more Shen Gong Wu. The Gills of Hamachi (Age 5), the Lunar Locket (Age 6), the Silk Spinner (Age 7), and the Tongue of Saiping (Age 8), also protected by magic._

_Once she had turned nine, her parents gave her the more powerful Shen Gong Wu, such as the Eye of Dashi (Age 9), the Star Hinabi (Age 10), the Orb of Tornami (Age 11), and the Tangle Web Comb (Age 12). These were protected with the most powerful magic of all, and only Rory could access them. She went downstairs to get her newest addition, the Moby Morpher. Her mother had said it would help her prepare for school in the morning, but she still had no idea what it did._

_Deciding she would wait until tomorrow, she went back in her room where her parents tucked her in for bed. "First day of school tomorrow, get some rest," her father said, bending down and kissing her forehead and walking to his wife in the doorway. _

"_Good night sweetie," she said, shutting the door and walking down the stairs. Turning on the bedside light, Rory opened the diary back up. _

'The diary of Raimundo and Torie_,' she thought for the thousandth time, again wondering who they were…_

------------- _  
_

"Why? Why would she leave?" Kimiko asked for the hundredth time.

"Ugh, it is because she is evil!" Omi yelled, answering the same way.

"She is not evil!" Rai shouted, his voice ten times louder than Omi's. He hadn't mentioned that it was her that knocked him out. He knew that would sway them towards Omi's suspicions, and he didn't want that to happen.

"I still don't see why…" Kimiko again began, before Raimundo pushed his chair roughly back and stormed towards his room.

'They're going to be at this all night. Might as well spend some time with myself,' the monk thought sullenly. But rather than going into his own room, he ducked into Torie's and sat on the bed. "Maybe there's something in here to help me out," he said to nobody in particular. Opening up a random suitcase, he closed it immediately.

Definitely didn't care for her clothes. Rai was, after all, looking for something to explain her disappearance.

Dojo suddenly slithered up to him, cocking an eyebrow. "You really miss her, don't you?" he asked, his only response a microscopic nod. "Well, we've got to go fetch a new Shen Gong Wu. You coming?" Raimundo stood up, walking out with Dojo and meeting with the others. They kept quiet as they boarded Dojo, and flew off into the evening sky.

((Ha-ha, not what you were expecting, huh? Who would've thought this whole thing is actually being read by a teenager, and it's really just her imagination piecing it together to make a story.

Never would've guessed, huh. Anyways, I thought that was an interesting twist on things, and it plays a HUGE roll towards the end of the story.))


	5. Team Ia

"Boo!" a small, silver haired girl shouted, laughing when she saw her sister jump. "Haha, gotcha Mia," she yelled, still clutching her stomach.

"I already told you a thousand times, my name isn't Mia. It's Mary Anne. Now stop using your super powers you little freak," a tanned brunette replied, picking up her fallen mascara and continuing to apply it.

"I'm not a freak!" replied the smaller girl indignantly, and Mary Anne rolled her eyes.

"Can't you two get along?" a voice asked from the door, a fiery haired girl cocking an eyebrow at them.

"She started it!" they both yelled, glaring at each other.

"C'mon guys, I think we should stop," a deeper, much manlier voice replied.

"Ugh, you always agree with your twin. Lily is a freak for embracing her powers, I'm beautiful because I am, Rachelle needs some skirts because she has none, and you need to get a more serious outlook on life," Mary Anne snorted, placing the makeup down and proceeding to brush her tangle free hair.

"I personally like Bia, he's funny," Lily said, pointing to her older brother. "I mean, he got the funny genes while Ria got the sarcastic genes. Pretty cool how the twins are so much alike, huh?"

"His name isn't Bia! It's Brian!" Mary Anne shouted, bringing tears to Lily's eyes. She ran off, causing Mary Anne to sigh. "I hate guilt; it makes me look less beautiful. I'll go apologize, no need to say anything."

Perhaps we should rewind to two years ago, back when two comets came hurtling at the Earth. One hit Go City, the other hit the sleepy town of Moray. While the Team Go comet was green, blue, purple, and red, the one that hit Moray was yellow, orange, brown, and silver. It hit the home of four teenagers, destroying everything that wasn't alive.

It also gave the four teens superpowers.

Mary Anne, beauty incarnated, had the ability to go through solid objects.

Brian, goofy goober extraordinaire, was given the gift of telekinesis.

Sharp tongued, sarcastic Rachelle was given power over fire, or pyrokinesis.

And then little Lily was given invisibility.

Only Lily embraced her powers, the others considering them more of a burden than a gift. But Lily loved how they made her unique, how they made her special, how they… defied everything that she had been taught as a kid.

Returning to the present, Mary Anne rolled her eyes at her sibling. "I'm sorry," she said, sounding as genuine as a snotty nosed girly girl could. Lily looked into her sister's chocolate brown eyes, her own silver ones still leaking tears.

"Whatever. I have to go to school. Just let me get my textbooks…" she replied, standing up and brushing all moisture off her face. She ran off to her room, flopping onto the silver bed. A small black clock informed her she still had over an hour before she had to leave for the university.

Yeah, I said university.

You see, at the age of 12 Lily was a certified genius. She attended school at the nearest college, the University of Oklahoma. It was within walking distance, and also offered a great education. Sure, she was picked on, but she always wiped the smiles off their faces with some sort of show of intelligence.

Brian and Rachelle sighed, glancing at each other before parting to gather their own school items. Mary Anne skipped off to her room, deciding to change her outfit once more before leaving for school.

So basically it was like any other day.


	6. Justice Teens

"Superman, we've got a problem. An entire army, bigger than the whole Justice League, is invading a faraway planet. There's a wormhole nearby, but we're not sure how long it'll hold up!" an African American man reported, causing the caped superhero to scowl.

"Justice League!" he yelled, causing many flashes of light and other modes of transportation to suddenly appear in the large hall. "We need to go to this planet, and stop this threat. However, we may not be able to get back for a while… Perhaps someone should stay in case of an emergency…"

"There's no time, just call somebody you trust!" a hero towards the back called, and Superman hurriedly typed on his computer. After a few seconds he had a clear picture of a small, blue ghost with a purple cloak.

"Clockwork!" he shouted, causing the toddler to turn around. "We need you to watch the world because-"

"You are going to go to a faraway planet, and you need me to make sure nothing bad happens. Fine," the Master of Time replied.

"A child? You're leaving the world in a child's hands!" the same voice from the back shrieked, although she gasped when the toddler turned into a young man.

"Care to rephrase that last statement?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Anyways, I can do that. Although I will require some help…"

"Fine, we have to go. Do whatever, but be sure the world is safe!" Superhero urged, making a motion with his hand. Every hero in the room took off, doing whatever it took to go towards the wormhole.

"Good luck!" the ghost yelled, flashing a rare smile. With that he turned to one of his clocks, opening it up and jumping inside.

----------------------------------

"Titans, GO!" a voice yelled, and five oddly dressed teenagers went into action. Two girls took to the air, their hands crackling with power. A small green guy turned into a cheetah, running alongside a half-robot towards their current enemy. The one who had called out the battle cry took something off his belt, firing it at a nearby building.

They all reached the blue-skinned man at the same time, each on slamming something into him. Dizzy from the attack, he swayed from left to right. "You're magic's run out, Mumbo," the pale-skinned girl announced, wrapping him with some dark energy. In a sudden flash of light, a mysterious figure emerged out of nowhere.

Immediately he threw five time medallions at the superheroes, causing them all to fall. He smiled at their clumsiness, and they took defensive positions. "Who are you?" the obvious leader asked, causing the old man to sigh.

"I am Clockwork, and I am here to make a request. Mind watching over, not your city, but the world?" he asked, his voice smooth as though he had practiced.

"I guess, but with all the villains running around…" Robin started, but Clockwork held up his hand.

"I will be certain that all of your villains are in jail, and remain in jail, in the Ghost Zone. Even there, should they escape, they'd be trapped. I'm going to cut off the two portals between worlds, so they won't be able to escape. So, what do you say?" he asked, and the team smiled at him.

"We're in," four of the five piped up, the last one merely nodding her head in understanding.

"Good," the caped figure said, pointing a staff at them. "Come with me."

----------------------------------

The next stop was one Clockwork was looking forwards to, as it was to someone he knew. Beckoning the Teen Titans to step forward, he waved his staff at a clock. It immediately showed a young boy, probably around 15 years old, walking with his friends to the mall.

"Alright, I'll be right back," the elderly guardian replied, about to step into the portal when Robin stepped forwards.

"How do we know you aren't going to attack us or something. I mean, being left in someone's lair alone isn't exactly smart," Robin announced, his voice using its leader strength.

"Fine then, come with me," he responded, jumping into the small portal. The other four Titans shrugged, all of them following the mysterious ghost.

Immediately they all realized traveling through dimensions wasn't their thing, as the current of passing dimensions pulled at them, trying to convince them to go there.

Finally they arrived in Amity Park, only seconds behind Clockwork. They saw him put a medallion similar to those around their own necks on the boy and his two friends, all three of them looking startled.

"Daniel, I was wondering if you'd do me a favor and fill in for the Justice League. They're in some other dimension not even _I_ can find them at, and I need some people to watch the world. Don't worry, I'll keep all the ghosts in the Ghost Zone," Clockwork, changing from an elderly man into a child, announced.

"Sorry Clockwork, I'd love to but I can't just disappear. My parents, not to mention the whole town, will get suspicious," the raven haired boy pointed out, and Clockwork smiled.

"Wait just a minute," he said, disappearing and reappearing within a few seconds. Next to him stood another Danny, probably only a few months older than the current one. "He can take your place, and when this whole thing is done I'll return back to the exact second he left, so it's like he was never gone."

Smiling, Danny waved to his two best friends. "Bye guys, see you soon. I mean, how long can it take for the JL to come back? They'll be here soon, and you can hang out with… Me. Well, the other me. Alright Clockwork, I think that the Titans and I can handle the world now. No need to wait up," he laughed, making the Master of Time shake his head in amusement.

"You didn't truly believe you were the only people I'd choose, did you? You're in charge of the whole world now, you're going to need a lot more help. Come now, we have to go to…" he trailed off, glancing down at a list in his hands. "Middleton High, where a Ms. Kimberly Possible and Ronald Stoppable are at cheer practice. Come now, let's be off."

With another sweep of his staff, the six teens disappeared, leaving behind two very surprised, average teenagers.

And one overly-excited one.

----------------------------------

"Alright guys, great practice. I think we're ready for the big game tomorrow," a fiery haired girl announced to her group of cheerleaders, and they all nodded. "Although, Tara, I think you need… To… AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she yelled, immediately taking up a defensive position.

Turning around, they found six oddly dressed people (and they used that term rather loosely) standing or floating there. There was also a rather normal looking teenager standing there, his blue eyes looking rather bored with the whole thing.

Most of the cheerleaders stood frozen in shock or horror, only a few running and taking cover behind Kim. "What do you want?" she demanded, her strong voice covering her fear. Bonnie, finally spotting Danny, walked up to the surprised boy.

"Hey," she said, batting her eyelashes furiously. The boy blushed, scooting behind one of the Teen Titans. "Oh, somebody's shy." She giggled girlishly, trying to lure the boy out, but he wouldn't budge.

"Hello friend! Would you like to join us in our attempt to protect the Earth?" a girl with hair much like hers asked, and Kim lowered her hands a bit

"What do you mean?" she asked, her voice showing just the tiniest bit of curiosity.

"Long story short, the Justice League went on a mission, left Clockwork in charge, Clockwork gathered the Titans, he and the Titans came for me, and now we're here for you. It's a superhero thing," he added, seeing the blank stares of more than half the squad.

"What kind of superhero are you? I mean, you don't even have any cool powers, or a cool outfit by what I see," Ron, always jumping to conclusions, challenged, causing the boy to cast a hateful glance his way.

"Look who's talking," he shot back, Kim standing between the two before a fight broke out. '_They'll know soon enough_,' Danny thought, no liking the idea of a whole cheer squad knowing his secret. So he'd just bide his time.

"So what do you say?" Clockwork asked, and the two teens huddled together.

"Kim!" the same girl who had flirted with Danny shouted, her voice like nails on a blackboard. "The big game! You can't just leave!"

Clockwork sighed, knowing what he had to do. Disappearing into thin air yet again, he returned a few seconds later with another Kim. This one was only a few months older than the current Kim, much like Danny's time buddy had been.

"Woah, that's like totally weird," one cheerleader piped up, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Alright Kim, will you come with me now? I've got a time-traveling Ron here too, but he lost his pants, so he's trying to find them in the time stream. In fact, he should arrive… Now," the blue ghost proclaimed, and a small portal appeared, a more mature looking blonde haired boy falling through it.

Then again, looks could be deceiving.

"Awesome, time traveling again!" he yelled, snatching up his pants and pulling them on.

"Ronald, mind taking Ron's place while he protects the world?" Clockwork asked, and the boy nodded enthusiastically. "Alright, next we have to go to… Heather field. You guys ready?"

The small group nodded, all of them jumping as one into a portal and disappearing.

"That was totally WEIRD!" Bonnie announced, breaking the awkward silence.

----------------------------------

In the basement of a small restaurant, six teenagers were discussing their plans for the day. Five were known as the Guardians of the Veil, while one was an annoying geek who kept pestering a nearby girl.

"Martin, you're practically a stalker. Couldn't you just, like, leave?" she asked, her eye twitching in an uncomfortable way.

"But then I wouldn't be able to express my love my dearest!" he shouted, his voice echoing around the nearly empty room. Four other teenage girls snickered, going silent at the sight of a swirling green vortex.

"Since when do people travel by portals?" a beautiful blonde whispered, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"I don't know, but… Oh no, MARTIN!" another, obviously the leader, exclaimed, jumping towards the boy. But the damage was already done.

"WHAT IS THAT?" he asked, amazement covering up fear. As nine figures tumbled out of the opening through space, he jumped up.

"Guardians," an elderly man announced, his voice thick with wisdom. "We require your assistance. You see, the Justice League is…"

"Woah, Guardians? What the heck is a Guardian?" a girl with very long pigtails asked, her grey eyes sparkling with fear.

"Ah, wait a second…" With a sweep of Clockwork's hand, the nerdy boy was frozen in time. "Better?" he asked, and they nodded numbly. "Anyways, we need you to fill in for the Justice League. You see, they're… Oh, why am I explaining this again? We need your help to protect the world. You want to help?"

They glanced at each other, ready to raise protests, when they realized they had none. They had already arranged to go with Ms. Lin on a trip for the summer, so they were expected to be missing. Hay Lin could easily contact her grandma if she needed to, and tell her the situation.

"Alright, I guess we'll go with you…" yet another girl agreed, shifting her glasses nervously up her nose.

"Good, this was much shorter than past visits. Come now, we've still got a few more stops," he curtly announced, beckoning for everyone to step into the portal and following closely behind.

----------------------------------

"Mom! Dad!" a small, blue eyed teen called to his parents.

"Yes?" they chorused as one, and Timmy continued on in his unhappy tone.

"Why is Vicky babysitting?" he asked, and the parents glanced at each other.

"Uhh… Gotta go bye!" they suddenly announced, rushing outside and into the car. As it drove out of sight, Vicky picked up the poor ten-year-old, glaring at him.

"Let's get this straight. You are to go to bed and not disturb me. Now, BED!" she shouted, causing Timmy to wonder why he wasn't deaf yet.

As she dropped him to the floor, he hustled up the stairs to the sanctuary of his bedroom.

"Cosmo! Wanda!" he whispered to the fishbowl. His two fairies poofed beside him, ready to ask what was wrong when a lone teenager popped into his room. Gazing quizzically at the raven-haired boy, he watched in amazement as many others appeared, curiosity peaking when finally a young, floating figure appeared.

"Hello Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda?" he asked, causing the three to be broken out of their trance. "Would you like to come protect the world from evil?" Oh, yes, Clockwork was definitely getting sick of that speech.

"Well, I don't know…" he started, trailing off as a shrill voice called his name. "Ok, sure. C'mon, let's go before Vicky decides to come upstairs." He walked up to the small group, Cosmo and Wanda winking at each other. Jorgen had told them something about a blue ghost coming to pick them up some time, and they only hoped it would be fine with Jorgen that they had also shown fairies exist to total strangers.

As yet another green portal appeared, the group of assembled teens jumped through it, and towards their last destination: New York City.

----------------------------------

"HIYA!" a ninja-looking figure exclaimed, her blue staff glowing green. She jumped towards the red dragon, missing him by the smallest possible amount.

"Give it up baby, can't touch the Am-Drag!" he yelled, winking at her when he had his back to the Huntsman. She smiled beneath her mask, but kept up the façade. They exchanged blows, each one missing the other.

"HUNTSGIRL! FINISH HIM!" yelled her master, and she nodded. However, when she turned to her enemy, she had a twinkle in her eye. They both knew that neither would be harmed, and Huntsgirl raised her staff. She was about to let loose a green stream of energy when a green portal appeared, causing her to pause.

The Hunstmaster, however, wasn't please. "What are you waiting for?" he asked, stopping only when a well-sized group of people fell out, each one grabbing for something to stand up by. As they all stood in a line, Clockwork floated forward. He grabbed both the dragon and the girl, dragging them into the portal. He didn't even bother with an explanation, knowing she wouldn't talk in front of her supposed 'master.'

But as the portal opened up in Clockwork's lair, many bodies tumbling out, he realized that many looked like regular people.

"Hey, what's going on?" Huntsgirl demanded, growing silent when she found a small clock showing a slideshow of pictures. Some were of her, while others were of Jake. "Who are you?" Her voice was daring, but she was feeling a little fear beneath the surface."

"I am Clockwork, and I have gathered you and Mr. Long to request you protect the world. If you give me a second, I'll explain the details.

"Everyone, I have replaced you all with doubles. I originally only intended to do this with some of you, but I may as well do it with you all. Therefore, it will be just like you never left, and only those who know of your identity will know you're not really there. Ms. Possible, this means everyone will know it isn't really you, while only Danny's two best friends and his sister will know about him.

"They have also had their minds cleared up to the point I took you of future events, thus they will not do anything to change it. However, they will know they are from the future, so it's not like they think they're you. The reason I'm going through all this trouble is I need to have you all watch over the world.

"It pains me to admit it, but I have too much to do to protect the world. In addition, the Observants are already furious that I've even interfered this much, so be grateful. Unfortunately, if any enemies come your way, I won't be able to stop them. That's why I've gathered you all. You each posses a different skill, which will come in handy.

"Together, you are the Justice Teens."


	7. Teen Titans?

_Bam_! Danny inwardly cringed at the cracking noise, an expensive vase exploding nearby. He knew he had to control those emotions, or he'd never master that new power. People in the room were jumping, suspecting two ghosts were battling each other invisibly.

Mr. Lancer, however, had ordered them to stay in the room. Anyone who left would be stuck with detention for the year, and that was more than enough to have them take the chance the ghosts had left.

Truth was, Danny was losing control of his emotions again. And when that happened, another item exploded. It all came with the job of protecting the town and having superpowers.

He still wished the town would trust him. He wasn't trying to harm them, and most believed that. But the deadlier ones didn't. The mayor, mom, dad, and Valerie, just to name a few.

So here he was, getting angry again, and watching the whole class flinch as Dash's pencil exploded. _'Calm down,'_ he thought to himself, taking a deep cleansing breath. Mr. Lancer decided to come in at that moment, glancing around the room to find a couple charred items.

"Ghost problems?" he asked, and the class nodded numbly. He sighed, picking up a large stack of papers. "Today's Pop Quiz is about…"

-------------------------

Starfire crashed to the ground, making a large dent in the concrete. Robin growled angrily, launching himself at Slade. The two masked figures exchanged blows, Slade finally landing one on Robin's chest.

Roaring, Beast Boy ran towards Robin's nemesis. He thrust himself at Slade, changing into a tiger while doing so. His claws slashed at the armor, doing little more than scuffing it up. A well aimed kick later, the green boy was flying through the air, avoiding crashing into a tree thanks to Raven.

The sorceress levitated towards Slade, Cyborg following on the ground. They attacked him at the same time, and he stumbled a bit before flinging two items at them both. They crashed to the ground, tumbling head-over-heals into the forest. Slade walked up to Beast Boy, pointing a laser at his head.

"You always were the weakest," he mocked, charging up the deadly device. Beast Boy was frozen with horror (and pain), and he couldn't move. Suddenly, a voice he knew all to well called out from the distance.

"You always did delay victory, which caused you defeat." The voice sent shiver down Beast Boy's spine, although they weren't unpleasant. A giant chunk of earth flew out of the ground, taking Slade with it.

Almost afraid to look, the shape shifting boy turned his head, gasping as he looked into the glowing yellow eyes of someone he thought he'd lost.

**((I could leave it there, but lucky for you I'm nice. :P Anyways, now we continue.))**

"Terra?" he asked, and the girl lowered her arms. Beast Boy saw her eyes were no longer blue, but rather a bright neon green. "Terra, what happened?"

"I… It's a long story Beast Boy, and…" she trailed off, glancing off to the side.

"Um, Terra, since when do you float?" The question made her wince, and he realized he'd said the wrong thing. Suddenly, Slade emerged from under the pile of rubble, trying to strike Terra in the face…

And going right through her.

The one eye that was visible widened, and he whipped around. "I… Will… Get… You!" he yelled, throwing a punch after every word. The young blonde sighed, glancing at Beast Boy. Then a small ball of yellow energy appeared in her right hand, and the beam hit Slade directly in the chest, he went flying backwards, and Terra again looked at Beast Boy.

"Well, you know how my statue disappeared? Well, my powers did that. They cracked the stone, allowing my body and spirit to roam free. However, my body had my powers and my spirit had my memories. I knew that my human half would need memories to survive in this world, so I gave them to her. Unfortunately, I accidentally took her powers as well.

"I was drawn to a strange and distant place, where millions of ghosts rested. Most kept to themselves, although occasionally there was the kind or hostile one. I found a swirling green vortex, and, having nowhere else to go, entered it. Apparently, however, I was exiting that place.

"I entered what appeared to be a lab, and a teenaged girl with bright orange hair was looking for something. I asked her where I was, but she just picked something up and tried to shoot me with it. Scared, I brought up a bit of earth and stopped the attack, although I still trembled.

"Glancing into a mirror, I saw my eyes had changed to a brilliant green, and my skin paled. I tried to touch my reflection in the mirror, but my hand went through it. I broke down and… And… And cried.

"The girl who had screamed looked at me in confusion, then in what appeared to be understanding sympathy. She came up to me, trying to pat my back and succeeding once I solidified again. Then some guy with silvery hair flew through the ceiling, holding a small thermos in his hand. He opened it and pointed it at me, but the girl protected me."

Here Terra whimpered, as though she could barely bare to go on.

"He asked how she knew she could trust me; how she knew I wasn't evil. She went off on an entire lecture of 'innocent until proven guilty,' and finally got his eyes to soften up. I think I owe my life, or what's left of it, to her. I don't know what would've happened if he had attacked me, but many of the ghosts feared that thermos.

"Only then did I realize this part of me was dead. Do you know how hard that was to cope with? Part of me being dead, while the other part was living out the life of a regular teenager. I started crying again, and after I while, I learned that… That that ghost wasn't so different from me.

"I wish I could tell you more about that Beast Boy, but I promised I wouldn't. But once he told me about him, I told him about me. Running as my powers caused disasters, joining the Titans, running away and becoming Slade's apprentice, saving the city but sacrificing myself… I told him all of it, and he looked at me almost in understanding.

"I don't know why, because he didn't tell me that much about him, but he did tell me he once had a battle with his evil self. He told me… I just had to think about the ones I loved, and I did. It gave me strength, and I decided to travel the city. One day I decided to try and talk to the mayor.

"At first I don't think he realized I was a ghost, so we had a civilized conversation. Then I told him not to freak out, and removed the sunglasses. At first he pulled out this strange gun and threatened to shoot me, but I finally coaxed him put it down. We talked for a while, and he finally trusted me.

"However, he said I would only be welcome in this city so long as I gathered you guys for a mission. He didn't know how to reach you otherwise, so this is the only way I can be trusted. Beast Boy, he wants you to find and eliminate Danny Phantom…

"The ghost that helped me."


	8. Marauders and Company

Six shapes scurried through the library, making an odd echoing sound. Three were the famous Marauders, known throughout the school. The other three were like female versions of the Marauders, consisting of Lily and her gang. Usually certain Marauders wouldn't be caught dead where they were, but Lily had convinced James, Sirius had been dragged along by the boy, and Remus didn't want to be left alone with Peter.

Lily, being the bookworm she was, was scanning the shelves. Beside her another girl huffed in annoyance, narrowing her hazel eyes at the shelf. She started tapping her foot, annoying the third girl in the group. She used every ounce of self-control she possessed to stop herself from strangling the impatient girl, rather taking a few deep breaths. As she reopened her light brown eyes, she met the startled gaze of someone she knew all to well.

"Remus!" she exclaimed, her voice going up an octave. "How are you? I mean…" Words kept tumbling from her mouth, and beside her her friend snickered. She forced a smile, trying to keep herself calm and _not_ strangle a certain somebody.

"Wow Aubrey, Brooke's about as smooth as stone," Sirius declared, creeping up behind the giggling girl and scaring her out of her wits.

"Woah Sirius, heart attack," the girl announced, placing a hand over her Gryffindor tie. "But I agree. She does need some lessons in keeping it cool. Wanna tutor her?" Only then did Aubrey get the irony of that. "Woah. Sirius Black, Gryffindor prankster, tutoring Brooke Lyons, intelligence incarnate. _Pretty_ amusing."

So Aubrey and Sirius continued their little chat, the Gryffindor 6th year twisting her short brown locks subconsciously. "Hey Prongs, looks like Moony's got a girlfriend," Sirius yelled, just loud enough for the puzzled werewolf and the love-stricken Ravenclaw to hear. They both blushed furiously, causing Sirius and James to howl with laughter.

"Yes!" a voice called, drawing everyone's attention to Lily. "I found the book."

"Whoopty-tap-dancing-doo. Can we go now?" Aubrey asked, obviously not happy at having spent free time stuck in the library. Brooke walked up beside her, pulling her dirty blonde hair up into a ponytail.

"Aubrey, Aubrey, Aubrey. The library is a magical place where…" Brooke began, only to be cut off by laughter from the short-haired girl. "What?"

"Duh, everything here is magical. A magic library isn't going to help you convince me to stay," she snorted in reply, stopping when Lily's high-pitched shriek of pain met her ears.

"Lily!" five voices cried as one, the small group running to meet the stunned girl.

"The book, it was so cold and… frigid. Like ice…" she said, cradling one of her arms in her hand. Brooke tried to reach forward and touch it, only to be slapped away by Lily's uninjured hand. "Don't touch it."

Brooke backed away, gazing at Lily with unseeing eyes. Lily wasn't usually this bitter, and apparently she realized she'd snapped at one of her best friends. "Sorry," she sighed, looking at her feet. But what she saw surprised her. The book was there, its pages revealing an ancient text.

James bent down, intending to pick the book back up for Lily, when several more pages flew aside. His hand froze in the air, as the page had a clearly illustrated picture of him, down to the small freckles on his ear. "Wha…" he started, stopping when a small ball of yellow light emerged from the book.

Before he could even react, the object flew at James, inserting itself in his chest. He flopped backward, falling on the floor with a loud crash.

"James?" Lily asked, concern clear in her tone. She bent down near the book, shielding her eyes as many pages flew by. They rested on another one, where a clear picture of her was sketched. "Wha," she began, stopping when a light, crystal colored ball flew out of the book, flinging itself into her own chest.

The cycle continued, the page showing Brooke, then Sirius, then Aubrey, then Remus. When they all awoke five or so minutes later, Lily let out a small cry of disbelief. James' eyes had changed from their usual color to a bright yellow, and a mirror nearby told her her eyes had changed to a clear, crystalish color, causing her to look blind. Brooke had bright azure eyes, Sirius orange eyes, Remus clear, white eyes, and Aubrey's turned from hazel to a vivid green.

"What just happened?" Sirius asked, bringing a hand up to his head.

"I don't know," Brooke replied, rubbing her own head. She leaned over towards Remus, tapping him lightly on the shoulder. He stirred a bit, opening up his eerie white eyes.

"Thanks Brooke. Is Aubrey alright?" Those last three words pierced through Brooke's heart, how he had asked about Aubrey and not herself. But she hid her pain so well, pointing to her friends form across the room.

"Thanks Baylee," he said, his voice oddly occupied. Her eyes welled with tears at that, the all-knowing Remus she had known having disappeared.

"It's **BROOKE!" **she replied, her voice wavering when he didn't even seem to hear her and walked over towards Aubrey. Sirius came up, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Aubrey," Remus greeted, the girl snapping to attention. She smiled weakly at him, still glancing enviously at Sirius' comforting hand on Brooke's shoulder.

"Hey Remus," she replied, her voice not showing the emotion in her heart. However, when Sirius pulled the surprised Brooke into a hug, she couldn't help but feel anger in her gut. After a few seconds she bent down, kicking the book Lily had dropped as hard as she could. It didn't budge, but rather flipped to another page. The green-eyed girl bent down, reading the text on the yellowed page.

"_Six has been spread,_

_Opposites attract,_

_Your old selves are dead,_

_Emotions strengthen your attack."_

"What the heck does that mean," she yelled, her anger only growing.

That's when the ceiling crumbled, a large stone dropping directly on the book.


End file.
